


What I Thought I Never Wanted

by giraffewrites



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: When’s Loki’s de-aged by Odin for punishment of his behaviour, Thor brings him to earth. There, Tony can’t help but recognise parts of himself (when he was a child) in the small frost giant. A bond forms between the two, making Tony realising that maybe having children is on the agenda.





	What I Thought I Never Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of this morning and wanted to write/post. The title kind of sucks, sorry. Usually titles aren’t too hard but today is a struggle for them >.>
> 
> (There’s many typos, my bad. I’ll correct myself shortly).

Seeing someone who once threw you out of a window and tried to overrule the city again is weird enough. Seeing them again but as a child? Even more weird.

Thor has turned up to the tower two days ago with a much smaller, quieter, younger Loki. He hadn’t waited to be asked what was going on, instead delving straight into the details before anyone could so much as blink.

As it turns out, this was Odin’s punishment for his youngest son. Neither Thor nor Frigga had agreed with it though, and Thor thought it best to take Loki away from their home when their parents were arguing so much.

Pushing aside the fact he didn’t understand what turning Loki into a child was meant to do, Tony found the situation weird. Not because he didn’t understand, and not because there’s now a small child around all the time. But instead because this Loki, small and shy, reminds Tony far too much of himself as a child. The way Loki jumps at loud noises, the fact he’s attached to someone who isn’t his parents (Thor) so deeply, how when he does speak he’s softly spoken and intelligent, but won’t speak to anyone first, unless it’s Thor, and recently, Tony himself.

Having a bond with Loki is never something Tony thought he wanted. Loki had taken an interest in Tony when he’d managed to wonder into the workshop, and after showing Loki some basic science experiments and letting him play with the bots, Tony was classified as one of the few people Loki trusted.

Tony gets the blanket out of the tumble drier, the material soft and warm in his hands. He shakes it briefly, ridding it of any dust or fluff. “Arms up,” he instructs Loki, the small frost giant sat on the counter. Tony wraps the blanket around Loki and scoops him up, arranging the blanket neatly. He grabs the plate of ham toast from the counter, then making his way into the lounge.

Loki comfortably on Tony’s lap, leaning into him, he fists one hand on Tony’s shirt and uses the other to feed himself the sliced up toast.

Tony puts something appropriate on TV, keeping an eye on Loki as he does so. He uses his thumb to wipe the blob of jam from Loki’s face. When Loki looks up at Tony and smiles, Tony doesn’t hesitate to return it.

Within twenty minutes, the toast is finish (albeit the crusts were left) and Loki’s fallen asleep. He’s laid in Tony’s arm, blanket securely around him, hand still attached to Tony’s shirt.

Tony moves a few strands of hair from Loki’s face, smiling down at him. Fatherhood is something that Tony’s never considered, something he’s steer clear of his whole life. But now, with Loki fast asleep in his arms, Tony can’t help reconsidering.

A small cry comes from Loki, and upon realising he’s waking up, Tony soothes him. “It’s all right,” he promises, carefully repositioning Loki so his head’s on Tony’s shoulder. He rubs his back, “Don’t cry, it’s okay.”

Thankfully it works, for Loki’s back asleep within seconds. Tony carefully repositions himself on the couch, back in the corner, legs spread out. There’s a feeling inside him that not even he, with all his degrees and intelligence can find the right word to describe. All he knows is that having a bond with Loki, and being an ‘uncle figure’ as Rhodey had called it, makes him happy.

After years of never thinking about it, who knows, maybe kids are on the table for Tony after all.


End file.
